


Bodyscapes

by unholyseraphs (oncharredwings)



Series: We Only Live Once [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dry Humping, Figure Drawing, M/M, Older!Dean, Self Confidence Issues, Top!Cas, and age, artist!castiel, bottom!Dean, dean is uncomfortable with his body, nude drawing, sorta - Freeform, younger!castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-03
Updated: 2014-04-03
Packaged: 2018-01-18 02:08:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1411030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oncharredwings/pseuds/unholyseraphs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Castiel is an art student and needs a favor from Dean.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bodyscapes

Having a boyfriend who is almost ten years younger than you comes with some serious perks.

 

Like for example, Castiel’s sex drive is through the damn roof and Dean is never left unsatisfied. He also likes to do _things_ ; whether that means coming to see Dean at work, or going out to eat, or seeing a movie. Doesn’t matter, Dean is hardly ever bored either.

 

And Dean’s friends always compliment him on bedding a hot, young guy. Not that Dean only saw Castiel as a piece of ass because he was so much more than that. In fact, they had only recently just started having sex and they’d been together for almost a year now. Usually Dean was a hit and quit it kind of guy, but Cas was different.

 

However, having a boyfriend who is almost ten years younger than you also comes with some serious caveats too.

 

The _looks_ Dean is pretty sure he receives in public for one thing. He’s thirty and Castiel is twenty-two, going to turn twenty-three in November as Castiel loves to remind him. But he’s still pretty sure that he gets looks from strangers because he looks too old for the fresh faced Castiel Novak, who is a motherfucking genius, creative type. Or maybe he’s getting looks because Castiel likes to be fashion forward, and Dean still prefers plaid, Henley’s, and blue jeans.

 

Either way, Dean hates the looks.

 

Castiel also likes to be chatty; he always figured the cute, nerdy guy who had a fascination with wings, would be a quiet type of guy. In the beginning, Cas _had_ been quiet, and quite shy. But once he had opened up? Oh, it was like unleashing a flood.  Sometimes, he would set the phone down and allow Cas to chat his little ear off while Dean went to make a sandwich, use the bathroom, or watch TV. He knew that it was an awful thing to do, but he hadn’t been caught yet, _and_ he had learned to not pick up the phone if he didn’t have more than twenty minutes to spare.

 

Today, being his day off, Dean had more than twenty minutes to spare so when he saw that Castiel was in fact calling him, he decided to go ahead and pick up. “Hey Baby,” he greeted warmly. There was nothing on TV and Dean almost groaned in annoyance, but if he did that then Castiel could misconstrue his annoyance. “What’s up?”

 

“Hello Dean…are-are you busy right now?” Castiel asked and Dean could tell he sounded timid and afraid, as if whatever he needed he knew that Dean would not want to do.

 

Dean smirked into the phone and teased back, “You need me to hang something again, Baby?”

 

“No…no…I’m at the studio-could you come in? Unless you’re busy,” he added quickly at the end.

 

Dean frowned then. Castiel hardly ever asked him to come to the studio unless he needed help carting something to and fro, and only then if he was alone. Then again, it was Saturday, which probably meant that the studio was more or less empty. “You need help with somethin’?”

 

“Yes,” Castiel whispered. His voice still sounded timid and unsure.

 

Dean shut the television off and began to gather up his keys and shrug into a coat. “I’ll be there in like…fifteen, alright?”

 

“Okay. Thank you.”

 

The line went dead and Dean struggled to balance his phone and also finish with throwing his leather jacket on. He probably shouldn’t have agreed to come and do something for Cas without knowing what it was first, but Dean had always been a ‘ask questions later’ kind of guy. So that was how he ended up in one of the many studios at the Art Institute on his day off. It took him a few tries, but he finally found where Castiel was sitting on the floor, staring at his artwork scattered all over.

 

“Hey you,” he greeted with a slight knock to the open door. There was a large window encompassing most of the room and it provided a great view of the city.

 

“Oh, hello Dean. Thanks for coming.” Castiel looked up and smiled at him before standing up to greet him. Dean watched as Cas carefully picked his way around the artwork to finally rest a few inches away.

 

Dean shrugged, shoving his hands in his pockets so he wasn’t tempted to just grope Castiel’s ass; the guy had a ridiculously nice butt. “What’s up?”

 

“Well…I have a request for you…” Castiel muttered timidly. He batted his dark eyelashes and the blue eyes that matched the sky outside, and Dean knew he was in trouble.

 

“….what kind of request?” he asked slowly.

 

“Could I draw you?”

 

“Draw me?” Dean blinked and glanced over Castiel’s shoulder at the artwork on the floor and then back at Cas’ blue, blue eyes again. “You want to draw me?”

 

“Yes.” Cas smiled.

 

“Yeah, you can draw me? It’s not that big of a deal.” He shrugged and glanced around the studio space. “Where do you want me?”

 

Castiel bit his lip. “Nude.”

 

He paused in removing his jacket. Nude? Cas wanted to draw him _nude_? Automatically, Dean pulled his jacket back on and felt immediately self conscious. He was not in his prime anymore, and he really liked pie…and burgers…and other fattening foods. Cas had never complained about his body in the past, but he wasn’t sure if he was all that comfortable with posing _nude_ for a project that some unnamed professor would probably see. Not to mention Castiel’s friends, who all knew about him too.

 

“Nude? You want me to pose…nude? As in naked…?”  

 

Castiel nodded and suddenly Dean realized why Cas had seemed so damn timid on the phone. “Please? Everyone is busy with Spring Break stuff and I need to do a figure study for an independent study I’m completing-…and I figure you’d be free today…. _please_ , Dean? I’ll buy you food after…”

 

Dean snorted and took a step back; he really wanted to melt into the floor or go back home. It had been stupid to just _agree_ to something; he had to start asking for the fine print before just signing his soul away. “I don’t know Cas…” he muttered just in case his body language wasn’t doing the talking for him.

 

“I can pose you in ways that are…I mean ones that won’t show your face as much? Does that help?” Castiel reached out to grasp onto Dean’s coat desperately. “Please Dean? Please, please, please?” The bastard batted his eyelashes again and Dean could feel his resolve melting.

 

Damn it.

 

“Fine,” he said quietly.

 

Castiel smiled delightedly as if he had just granted him his Christmas wish. “Great. I’ll set up.”

 

Dean glanced at the window. Sure they were high up and there was no close building near by, but that didn’t mean he wanted to pose naked next to a giant wall of glass. “Cas…”

 

“What?”

 

“We have to do it in here?”

 

“Oh, I’ll shut the door. There’ll be a sign so people know not to just walk in,” Castiel replied as he missed Dean’s poignant stare at the window.

 

“I meant the giant ass window Cas,” he snapped in annoyance. He hadn’t meant to sound annoyed but his voice had definitely come off more bitter than he had intended.

 

“ _Oh_ ….well the light is _great_ in here and it’s not like anyone can see us up here. And you’re not going to be right next to the window, does that make you feel better?”

 

Dean wanted to snap _no_ , it did not make him feel better, but Castiel was shuffling more papers and drawings around, and then Dean heard him go to shut the door. Once the lock clicked, Dean felt his stomach drop. He had to take his clothes off soon.

 

“You ready?” Castiel asked as he walked over to set up a place for Dean to lie down.

 

“I guess,” he muttered. Which was a lie; he was _not_ ready. Sure, he and Castiel had had sex, and Cas had seen him naked and at his worst, but this just felt different. _Others_ would see his naked body, which had only started bothering him recently.

 

“Are you sure you’re okay with this?” Castiel asked in concern. Dean glanced over as Cas walked up to him. “Because I won’t make you do something you don’t want to do.”

 

Dean sighed and shrugged out of his jacket, allowing it to fall to the floor. “Let’s just do it, alright? I mean if you really need to do this, then I understand.”

 

Castiel bit his lip and nodded slowly. Dean knew that look; it was his shamed face. “Thank you Dean,” he whispered.

 

“Yeah, it’s fine.” Dean sighed and slowly stripped his shirt off and allowed it to drop to the floor next to his jacket. Castiel walked away to set up his sketch board and paper. He glanced down at his stomach, which _used_ to be more muscled; if Cas had asked him to do this ten years ago he would have stripped so fast that it would have made Cas’ head dizzy.

 

But not now.

 

Now he felt old and fat, which in the back of his mind, he knew he was neither. However, he dropped his jeans and underwear to the floor before he could change his mind. Here was hoping he didn’t get a damn boner, but the room was so cold the chance of that seemed extremely slim. “Where do you want me?” he asked.

 

Castiel gestured at the area he had set up for Dean to lay across, and slowly Dean walked over to ease himself down. “Can you lean back?”

 

“You may as well just position me Cas, I have no idea what you want.” When Castiel nodded, Dean allowed himself to become a giant human ragdoll. His cheeks flushed when Cas carefully spread his legs a little. “You just wanna look at my butt.” Making light of the situation seemed like the only thing making this semi-okay.

 

Castiel rolled his eyes. “Yes Dean I asked you all the way over here just to look at your butt, even when I can see your butt whenever I like.”

 

Dean smirked and held out his arms for Cas to place. “How long do I gotta stay like this?” The position wasn’t _uncomfortable_ per se but it wasn’t comfy either.

 

“Until I’m done,” Castiel replied.

 

Of course.

 

After ten minutes of lying still Dean felt the burning of an itch along his inner thigh, and of course it had to be right next to his man junk. “Cas?”

 

“Hm?”

 

“How much longer?” God the itch was growing so desperate that Dean wanted to twitch.

 

“Not too much longer, I promise. Why? Do you have to pee?” Castiel glanced up and watched Dean’s leg twitch. “You okay?”

 

“No, I have a damn itch, I’m gonna lose my mind.” He groaned in exasperation and agony. Why did he have to have an itch _now_?

 

“Just a few more minutes-“

 

“Cas seriously it hurts it itches so bad.” Not able to stand the agony any longer, Dean reached to dig into his skin until he felt it become red and sore. The feeling was _almost_ as good as an orgasm. Almost.

 

“ _Dean_ ,” Castiel sighed but Dean could hear his smile. “Jerk.”

 

“Hey, you try sitting naked and not scratching for ten minutes man. It’s rough. Can I get up now? Please? I’m cold….” Great, now he was whining and pouting like a five year old.

 

“Yes. You can get up. C’mere.” Castiel slid onto the floor with him.

 

He would have gotten up if Cas hadn’t come to lie on top of him. “I can’t get up now, dumb ass.”

 

Castiel grinned. “I know.”

 

He sighed and slid his hand up to run his fingers through Castiel’s tousled hair that always looked as if he had just had sex. “You are ridiculously cute, you know that?”

 

Another grin. “Yes, I know….thank you for posing for me.”

 

“Yeah, yeah…you just wanted to look at my dick, don’t lie.” He tried to wink and smile but Cas was sliding his hands down to his hips and that was highly distracting. “Mmm don’t do that-“

 

“Why not?”

 

“Make me hard, y’jerk,” he mumbled as his cheeks flushed red.

 

“Well maybe that was my plan this whole entire time. I’ve always wanted to just fuck it out with you in the studio.” Castiel winked and pressed a wet kiss to his cheek. “But if you insist, I suppose I’ll stop.”

 

The absences of Castiel’s hands made Dean keen and reach for his wrists to bring them back to his skin. “Don’t stop.”

 

“Make up my mind Dean,” Castiel replied before slowly grinding their hips together.

 

Dean grunted at the rough denim rubbing up against his soft cock, which after a few rubs began to twitch to life. “Fuck,” he hissed. Usually, Cas was on the bottom but Dean felt a sudden thrill at this new arrangement, with Castiel in control and Dean allowing him to do as he wanted. The scratch of the denim against his erection, the way Castiel panted, and their hot mouths desperately coming together over and over.

 

“Fuck Cas,” he growled as he felt the heat pool in his stomach; it was a slow build that made his entire body twitch in anticipation. “I’m gonna-oh _God fuckingdamnitI’mgonnacome_.”

 

Castiel nodded and only sped up, humping against him harder. The heat flushed all over his body and Dean actually whimpered. “I want you to come Dean, I do. You deserve it.”

 

Dean groaned, his eyelids fluttering as he felt his seed spill over against Castiel’s pelvis and bulge. The sound that left his throat echoed around them and after Castiel’s followed suit, they both stilled and had to stop to gain their breath. Having a boyfriend ten years younger than him was definitely the best idea he had had in a long while. 


End file.
